User blog:Wassboss/William Wallace vs Ivan the Terrible
William Wallace: The Scottish Nobel who fought for his countries independance. vs Ivan the Terrible: The sadistic 16th century Czar Of Russia Who is Deadliest Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Ivan because he was scarier" or "Wallace because he is tall" which have no real reason will not count at all. Battle Ivan the terrible and 5 Streltsy soldiers are walking through the Scottish highlands. "Поэтому мы здесь большой царь”one of the men whispers to Ivan who whirls around and backhands the man, knocking him to the ground. “Вы дура. Я уже говорил об этом раньше. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь нашим новым союзникам топтатьэти дикие звери” he shouts at the man before continuing to stride forward. The man gets up and rubs his face muttering under his breath before following his master into a dimly lit forest, the other four soldiers chuckling at his misfortune. William Wallace watches the man intently, his eyes burning with passion. Behind him five highlanders crouch shivering, clutching their weapons. “Wallace are we gonna attack yet, my fingers are freezing off in this weather” one of the men says behind him, raising a chuckle from the big warrior. “You’ve been living in these highlands for 40 years now McVitgoth and you’re trying to tell me that you’re cold in this weather” he whispers back. The man grumbles but doesn’t argue further and instead rubs his hands together, trying to warm them up. After a long silence Wallace stands up suddenly, beckoning to his men to do so as well. “What is it”McVitgoth whispers sharply, his bones aching from the sudden movement. “It’s time” Wallace whispers back and lifts his sword high into the air. “FOR FREEDOM” Ivan immediately spins around at this sudden shout and his men all gather around him, drawing their weapons as they do. He looks on in shocked awe at the 6’7 man charging at him from the trees, his sword raised high above his head. “Запустите ваш арбалетов”he yells and immediately two of the men load and fire there crossbows, sending two bolts flying at the giant Scotsman. William dodges them effortlessly but one of the men behind him is struck in the throat and falls gagging to the ground. (6-5) Wallace continues onwards and shoulder barges one of the Streltsy down. He then turns and decapitates another one with his claymore. (5-5) The other highlanders reach their leader and fire arrows from their short bows at the downed Streltsy soldier, leaving several arrows sticking out of his chest. (4-5) The remaining Streltsy soldiers form a defensive position around there leader and draw their swords. One of the highlanders tries to charge the formation but is cut down by the simultaneous slice of 3 swords. (4-4) Wallace steps back to avoid the swing of a sword and his men follow his example. Having lost the element of speed and surprise Wallace calls for his men to retreat, their hit and run tactic becoming useless because of the formation. The four highlanders disappear back into the trees, Wallace taking one highlander left and McVitgoth taking the other right. “Это было близким. Мылучше возвращайтесь большой царь закончитони пытаются напасть на нас снова” one of the men says to Ivan, who stands thinking for a moment before flying into an excitement induced rage.“Количество этих грязных дикарей пытался убить меня, и я не буду стоять за этим. Мы должны закончить их теперь” he shouts making the man flinch, knowing what the czar capable of. “Но мастер”the man begins and is immediately knocked down by Ivan who draws his dagger and presses it against the man’s throat. “Вы будете делать, как я сказал Владимиру,или я убью тебя прямо сейчас” he shouts and pushes the man aside before striding off, in the direction of McVitgoth. One of the other men hurries after him and the other helps Vladmir to his feet before they both head off after Wallace. Ivan and the other Streltsy soldier walk through the forest, Ivan striding forward confidently while the other man follows him timidly, looking around for any sign of a threat. Ivan stops suddenly and turns to the soldier, holding his hand out. “Дай мне свой меч солдата” he says, to which the surprised Streltsy soldier replies “Не у вас уже есть царь”.Ivan just glares at him and the man immediately unsheathes his sword, handing it to the czar, taking out his war pick as he does. Almost immediately as he does so a war cry goes up from the trees ahead and McVitgoth and the other highlander soldier charge forward. McVitgoth immediately heads for Ivan swinging his claymore at the ruthless Russian czar who parries the attack with his sabre. The other highlander attacks the Streltsy soldier who swings his war pick in an arc, missing only because of a perfectly timed dodge from the highlander. Ivan and McVitgoth duel for a while, Vitgoth’s slower but more powerful blows cancelling out Ivan’s faster but weaker strikes. However the more physically fit McVitgoth soon prevails over his older and weaker opponent, knocking the sabre from his hands. Ivan scrambles back as the Scotsman advances on him, his eyes burning with passion. Suddenly a cry of “царь” sounds from behind the two men. McVitgoth turns round and sees the Streltsy soldier pull his war pick out of the skull of the now dead highlander. (4-3) The man charges into Vitgoth, knocking them both to the ground and causing both men to drop their weapons. The Russian punches the Scotsman but McVitgoth has taken much harder punches in his lifetime and shrugs it off, slamming his own fist into the Streltsy’s nose, turning it into a bloody, mushy mess. The Russian tries another weak punch but it’s clear that the highlander is much stronger than he is and grabs the fist in hand and crushes it, making the Russian soldier scream in agony. McVitgoth takes his war hammer from out of its buckle and smashes the hammer side into the man’s head, splattering his brain matter all over the grass. (3-3) McVitgoth wipes the blood from his eyes and turns round, only to have a dagger plunged into his neck. The blade is removed from his neck, he feels the push of feeble hands and he falls choking on his own blood as he hits the ground, dying slowly. (3-2) Ivan wipes his blade on his robe and spits on the Scotsman before picking up the sabre he dropped earlier. “Дикари” he whispers and goes in search of his remaining men. Vladmir and the other Streltsy soldier trudge through the muddy and swampy part of a small clearing, the mud slowing there movement down to a snail’s pace. “Это будет длиться вечно, чтобы пройти” he says to his companion who nods his head in agreement. Vladmir is the first to reach the other side and bends down to wipe the mud off his boots. Suddenly he hears a squeaking sound coming from somewhere above him. He immediately recognises the sound as being that of a bow being drawn back. “Остерегаться”he shouts to the other Russian but it’s already too late and the man is struck in the neck with an arrow. (2-2) Vladmir takes his crossbow from where it was slung over his back and points it up at the highlander, who has just appeared at the top of a small embankment. He fires and the bolt hits the man right between the eyes. (2-1) He hears a roar go up from the other side of the embankment and suddenly a leviathan figure appears at the top of the hill. The Russian can only look on in horror as the gigantic figure that is William Wallace charges down the hill at him. Vladmir comes to his senses and holds his own sword in front of him, but this does little to stop Wallace from decapitating the man, his head landing with a SPLAT in the mud. (1-1) “There are still more of them” Wallace says aloud to himself “I can just sense it”. He climbs to the top of the embankment and looks over the long stretch of plain below him and spots a figure running at him from the middle of the field. Wallace raises his sword into the air and lets out a shout of “FREEDOM” before charging down the hill at the man. The two leaders collide in the middle of the field. At the last moment Ivan throws his sword aside and jumps for Wallace, grabbing him around the waist and rugby tackling the giant Scotsman to the ground. Wallace is caught completely off guard by this and drops his sword in the process. Ivan draws his dagger but Wallace sees the flash of the metal and grabs the Russian leader by his wrists and throws him aside, as if he were just a ball and chain. Ivan hits the ground with a loud thud and rolls for a few metres before stopping. He slowly gets to his feet and looks forward to see Wallace take out his targe and dirk. “Умереть демона”he shouts and runs at his adversary who does the same. Ivan raises the dagger above his head and prepares for impact, his hand trembling slightly. Wallace stops suddenly, skidding to a half only a few inches before Ivan. Ivan tries to stop himself but his momentum is too much and he is impaled on the spike on the front of the targe. The Great Russian Czar chokes and drops his dagger, the knife falling to the ground with a clang. Wallace brings up the dirk and slams the blade into Ivan’s neck repeatedly, not taking long to kill him. (0-1) William Wallace drops the dead body of his adversary and raises his blood stained dirk into the air and lets out his trade mark cry. “FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM” Winner William Wallace Experts Opinion William wallace won because while Ivan was very intimidating he as equipped for battle as wallace and his mental health meant he was likely to do stupid things which could lead to his downfall. Category:Blog posts